The present invention relates to a scanner having a one-dimensional image sensor.
A known scanner having a one-dimensional image sensor, that is, an image sensor having a one-dimensional array of pixels, generally includes a scanning system, such as a scanning mirror which is moved or rotated or a mechanism by which the image sensor itself is moved or rotated, in order to capture a two-dimensional image.
If the scanning resolution is increased, a time required for scanning (for driving the scanning mirror or the image sensor) generally becomes longer. If the scanning time is relatively long, the captured image is easily affected by vibration of the scanner itself, which may blur the image.
In the conventional scanner, various operation switches are provided on a body of the scanner. Accordingly, the possibility that an operator touches the scanner while the scanner is scanning an image is relatively large.